


Heartless Words

by RaineCraiden



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Motherland Fort Salem Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCraiden/pseuds/RaineCraiden
Summary: Raelle says some horrible things to Scylla while they fight.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 37





	Heartless Words

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as hell but nvm😂

"Stop mentioning it everywhere!"

"Then YOU should stop using it as an excuse all the time!"

The moment the words slipped out of her mouth Raelle felt regret. She had fucked it all up in a matter of seconds. All the time she had helped Scylla heal from her pain was useless now. Multiplied with zero. What she just said was unacceptable and harsh and she would not be surprised if Scylla just broke up with her right now.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a painful whimper coming from the woman in front of her. Then after a small gasp Scylla had started crying, uncontrollable sobs jolting her body up and making her crumble within herself.

"Oh my God! Scylla I-" Raelle had started trying to grab the necro's hand only for it to be brushed away by the crying girl. The fixer's mouth wobbled and her throat closed not being able to form words, let alone full sentences. Scylla had run upstairs to their bedroom as soon as she started crying and Raelle had followed her but stopped in front of the closed door. She could hear the necro trying to muffle the loud sobs maybe with the pillow.

"Scylla?" the fixer whispered, her forehead resting at the door, hoping that her girlfriend would hear her. And she did. Only she didn't reply right away.  
"Can you please...go?" Scylla said between gasps.

Raelle let out a sigh and lied down her back resting on the door. She could still hear Scylla's broken gasps even though they were subsiding now. She made a promise to herself to wait there, at the door, for Scylla to calm down.

~~•~~ 

Three hours had passed. Or maybe two. Raelle could not remember how long was she sitting in front of the door. She assumed Scylla had fallen asleep because no noises or movements could be heard from the room. How could she be this heartless. Her anger had always been a problem, always speaking before her mind and her soul. Raelle brought her hands to her face to move some hair strands from her face only to find her cheeks wet. Sure Scylla had hurt her quite a lot but Raelle was not to be left behind too. She wrecked the poor girl the moment she left her alone to die in that dungeon and now she had done it again. Disrespecting her parent's death and her pain like that? What kind of monster was she? Raelle hugged her knees and rested her head on her palms, softly crying into the memory of Scylla's expression breaking everytime she hurt her.

Finally, after the sun had set and the moon was up high, Raelle gathered herself and rose up. She carefully opened the door not wanting to disturb Scylla and snuck in. The view was heartbreaking. Scylla had lied down in the corner of the bed almost falling. She was hugging herself, a movement that made her look even tinier than she was. Raelle felt her heart sting at the view. The fixer carefully approached the bed and lied down, spooning Scylla from behind, her nose snuggling in her dark hair.

"I'm so so sorry Scyl..." Raelle murmured.

What she didn't expect was Scylla moving back and pressing her back on Raelle's chest, trying to achieve more contact. The fixer got the signal and hugged her tighter fearing that her girlfriend would disappear into thin air.

"You're so stupid..." Scylla whispered with a sleepy voice. "but I love you anyway."

Raelle let out a watery laugh, trying to ignore the ball of stress formed in her throat. She pulled Scylla even closer, the distance between them disappearing completely and their bodies becoming one. Raelle's hand found a way in Scylla's shirt, placing a hand on her belly, which she found surprisingly warm, and rubbing it with circular comforting movements. They were both sniffling softly and snuggling into eachother when they fell asleep.


End file.
